


Finding You

by Faetori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Miscommunication, More tags to be added in the future, Post-Break Up, Zombie Apocalypse, dennor is broken up in this but theyll work it out, dumb gays being dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: A year and a half after Lukas and Mikkel broke up, a zombie virus ravishes the planet.  Mikkel is going to find his way back to Lukas, even if it kills him.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!   
> This started out as an RP between my partner and me, and I wanted to write it!   
> This first chapter is just a text conversation between the two of them, but there will be real interactions in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

**To: Lukas**

So what? Should I figure out a way to Norway? Because I can, I have a boat in the dock

**To: Mikkel**

Mikkel, no, that’s dumb. You could die on your way here. It’s not safe. 

**To: Lukas**

Yeah but it’s not safe for you to stay there either Lukas. Get you and Emil on a boat and we can try and find somewhere safe. 

**To: Mikkel**

We’re safer at home. 

**To: Lukas**

No you’re not! 

**To: Lukas**

Listen I still care about you and even if we aren't dating I want you safe! 

**To: Mikkel**

I care about you too, Mikkel, that’s why I’m trying to make you stay there in Denmark. It’s not safe to travel. 

**To: Lukas**

I don’t care if it’s not safe. I’ll be on the water mostly and I don’t think the walkers or the zombies or whatever they are can swim. I’m coming to Norway 

**To: Mikkel**

Yeah? How will you find us. What if we have to move on? They’ve been saying the cell towers might go out soon. 

**To: Lukas**

Idk I’ll figure it out when I get there but I’m coming to get you and you can’t change my mind, Lukas 

**To: Mikkel**

Dammit Mikkel. 

**To: Mikkel**

And what if I don’t want to see you. 

**To: Lukas**

Honestly idk then Lukas. I just want you to be safe 

**To: Mikkel**

And I want you to be safe, idiot. 

**To: Mikkel**

Stay there. 

**To: Lukas**

Lukas.. come on man at least let me come and make the house safe 

**To: Mikkel**

There’s no stopping you, is there? 

**To: Lukas**

I’m stubborn what can I say 

**To: Mikkel**

Whatever. Just be safe. 

**To: Lukas**

I will, Lukas. 

**To: Lukas**

You be safe too. And watch out for Emil 

**To: Mikkel**

I will. He comes before anything else. 

**To: Lukas**

Good, keep that kid safe. Just take care of yourself too. 

**To: Mikkel**

I’ll try. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Emil meet a strange man in an abandoned grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long rip   
> Life has been crazy but I'm trying to get back into the hand of writing again!   
> Enjoy!

Lukas pressed on the accelerator a bit more, sparing a glance at his brother in the passenger seat. They had had to leave their house a couple days ago. Emil had fought him on it, insisting that Mikkel would never find them if they left, but Lukas knew they were no longer safe at home. 

Lukas had to cover up his emotions, telling Emil it had been close to three months; he either wasn’t coming or had died. It hurt every time he thought or said that. While Mikkel and he had gone through a messy breakup, they tried to keep in contact. He still cared about the older man, as much as it pained him to admit. Imagining Mikkel dead or as one of the mindless undead made his chest hurt. While he’d hoped that Mikkel would make it to them, it had been too long. 

So they packed up and left their home. 

They had been driving and sleeping in their car at night, switching off taking watch. They had been driving for about three days, and on the fourth day, they came across an abandoned grocery store. Lukas pulled into the parking lot, making sure there weren’t any undead around before getting out. 

He and Emil got the essentials from the car before heading into the hopefully abandoned store. Lukas immediately held out his arm to stop Emil from going any further. On the ground by the entrance were two walker bodies, both which looked rather fresh. 

“Emil,” Lukas started, “Stay close, we don’t know what’s gonna be in here.” 

Emil rolled his eyes before walking in one direction, calling over his shoulder, “It’ll be easier if we split up, I’ll yell if anything happens.” 

Lukas quietly called out for Emil, but huffed when his brother kept walking. 

~~~ 

Emil wandered around the store, keeping his footsteps as light as possible. He explored for about fifteen minutes before he heard noises. He shook out his shoulders a bit, gripping his metal bat tighter as he creeped toward the noises. 

He finally turned the corner around an aisle only to see a gun pointed at his face. 

“Shit, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was anybody in here, I promise.” 

Emil took his eyes off of the gun, looking at the man holding the weapon. He was tall, and very broad. He appeared to have brown- maybe dirtied blonde? - hair, and was looking at him dangerously. Emil couldn’t see much of the man’s face, as he had a bandana covering his nose and down, and foggy goggles over his eyes. Emil briefly wondered how well the man could see out of the goggles before he spoke. 

“You’re just a kid.” 

Emil spluttered for a moment before, “I am not! I’m eighteen!” 

The man rolled his eyes before nodding, “Yeah, you’re a kid.”

Emil glared at him, opening his mouth to deny it again, but was quickly interrupted by the man. 

“Listen, kid, is it just you or are you with someone?” 

Emil started to tell the man that he was alone, but they both tensed at the sound of a yell and a gunshot. 

Emil’s eyes widened and he took off running in the direction of the sounds, hearing loud footfalls behind him signaling that the man was right behind him. 

They both ended up in an open space near the long-broken freezers, and Emil saw Lukas standing over a newly dead-again corpse. Lukas was panting, his eyes wide with fear and adrenaline. Emil ran up to his brother, making sure he was okay before jumping at the sound of two more gunshots. Lukas immediately grabbed Emil, pushing him behind him before they both saw two more corpses hit the ground. 

Lukas stepped more in front of Emil, giving the man a suspicious look. 

“Who are you?” 

“I could ask you the same question, kid. You’re in  _ my _ store.” 

Lukas narrowed his eyes at the man, adjusting his mask a bit. 

“I’m not a kid, thank you. I’m sorry if we’re intruding. We’ll get out of your hair.” 

The man made a face. 

“That was three loud gunshots. There’ll be walkers swarming the place in minutes. You’d better stay here for a bit.”

Lukas eyed the taller man suspiciously before nodding and letting out a quiet breath. 

“I guess you're right, unfortunately. We’ll stay the night, but then we have to move on.” 

He started to turn away before turning back to look at the man again, giving him a nasty look. 

“Try anything, and you’ll be dead before you can say ‘sorry.’” 

The man chuckled a bit, shaking his head. 

“You’re safe, don’t worry. I wouldn’t hurt a couple of kids.” 

Lukas scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m twenty-four, I’m hardly a kid.”

“Well I’m twenty-six,” the man responded, “so you're more of a kid than I am!”

Lukas rolled his eyes again before grabbing Emil’s arm, starting to haul him off to the other side of the store. 

“Hey wait,” the man called out. “Don’t I get to know your guys’ names?” 

Lukas threw a sharp ‘no’ over his shoulder, not stopping walking to do so.

~~~

Once they got far enough away from the man, Lukas hurriedly checked Emil over, his overprotectiveness as a big brother kicking in. 

“Did he hurt you, Emil? I swear to god I’ll kill him if he laid a finger on you.” 

Emil rolled his eyes and swatted at his brother’s hands. 

“I’m fine, Luka, I promise. He aimed a gun at me, but that’s normal, anyone would have done that these days.” 

Lukas hummed unhappily, but nodded nonetheless. 

“Alright. Let’s just- try and get some sleep soon. Are you hungry? We don’t have much left, but I think I have a granola bar here somewhere...”    
  
Emil shook his head. 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna wander around a little more, see if I can find anything that he may have missed.” 

Lukas tried to protest, but Emil had already made up his mind. 

“Fine, just… be careful. And stay away from that man. There’s something about him. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but just stay away from him.” 

The youngest nodded in understanding before grabbing his bat and walking toward the grocery section of the store. 

~~~

Emil had honestly felt a similar way about the man as Lukas had. There was something about him, something that he felt drawn to. He wandered around for a while before finding himself back near the strange man. 

When the man spotted him, he raised an eyebrow behind his goggles. 

“What’s up, kid?” 

Emil studied him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Uh, nothing. Just kinda wandering around looking to see if there's any food left on the shelves. We’re running low and haven’t properly eaten in a couple days.” 

Emil wasn’t sure why he was telling him this; he had no reason to trust him, yet… yet he felt like he could. 

The man looked like he was debating something for a moment before rummaging around in the backpack next to him. Emil instinctively took a step back, but relaxed when he pulled out a couple cans of food. 

“Here, take these. I have enough to last me a while, and you guys seem to need them more than I do. You’re welcome to sit here with me while you eat, I’ve got a can opener. That is, if your friend isn’t planning on killing me for talking to you.” 

He let out a huff of a laugh, sliding the cans and opener toward the younger boy. 

Emil debated it for a moment before nodding, sitting down across from the man and taking the cans, examining them. He decided to save the fruit for him and Lukas to share later, choosing the canned ravioli to eat now. He quickly opened the can, almost drooling at the smell. 

He lowered his mask to eat, nearly moaning at the first bite. It was so flavorful compared to everything they had been eating in the past couple months. He quickly ate half the can, then decided to save the rest for Lukas. He was debating finishing it off anyway when he heard a sharp inhale. 

He looked up at the man, who’s eyes were widened to the size of saucers behind the dirty goggles. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Emil decided this was a bit too weird for him. 

“Uh, thanks again for the food, but I should probably be getting back...” 

The man seemed to come to himself finally, almost yelling the word no, immediately moving closer to Emil. Before he could yell out for Lukas, his beanie was snatched from his head, revealing his platinum hair. 

“Listen, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry, I’ll leave!” 

“No! I mean- no, please, stay.”

The man studied his face for a minute before seemingly finding what he was looking for. 

“E-Emil?” 

Emil’s eyes widened. How did this man know his name? 

Emil backed up a step, but startled when the man stood up and grabbed his arms, keeping him there. He let out a scared, tagged gasp, immediately yelling his brother’s name as loud as he could manage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes according to plan there should be one more chapter! I'm already working on it but that doesn't mean itll be uploaded soon rip

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe consider leaving kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more?


End file.
